Protegeré el flujo del tiempo
by Hugo365
Summary: Una saiyajin esta a punto de morir, en lugar de eso es rescatada por la Kaoishin del tiempo y reclutada como una patrullera del tiempo. Su nueva mision es defender la historia como la conocemos, ¿acaso podrá lograrlo?


Gente este será mi primer fanfic para el fandom de Dragon Ball, bueno este como muchos otros estará basado en Xenoverse 2 y su protagonista principal. Espero que les guste.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1: Patrulla del tiempo.**

La Kaioshin del tiempo se encontraba revisando los pergaminos, curiosa a las historias que se habían desarrollado antes de que ella obtuviera su puesto, su trabajo era simple, vigilar las diferentes líneas del tiempo y vigilar que nadie alterará la historia de aquellos pergaminos, vigilando con calma cada pergamino la Kaoishin centro su interés en los saiyajin, una raza guerrera que viajaba por el universo conquistando planetas, y destruyendo civilizaciones enteras, aun así había seres de aquella raza que no disfrutaban de esto, miembros que eran diferentes y que llaman la atención de la Kaoishin del tiempo de manera especial, más aun después de que Trunks con las esferas del dragón había invocado a un saiyajin que había sido capaz de derrotar a Demigra.

—Los saiyajin son bastante peculiares, la mayoría disfrutan de destruir y pelear, mientras que otros sólo quieren ser más fuertes, pero no dañar a nadie. Me pregunto, ¿acaso todos serán fuertes como el compañero de Trunks? —Se decía la Kaoishin del tiempo así misma mientras a observaba con calma.

Como ya había visto tantas veces los saiyajin se encontraban atacando otro planeta, sin embargo, el interés de la Kaoishin se centraba en una saiyajin en particular, una chica de estatura media, piel blanca y cabello azul, está chica se veía emocionada por pelear sin embargo ella evitaba matar a sus oponentes a toda costa.

—Esta chica, tiene una actitud parecida a la de Son Goku disfruta las peleas, pero no mata a sus oponentes, sin embargo, en el caso de Son Goku fue debido a que de niño se golpeó la cabeza, ella parece ser naturalmente así.

La pequeña diosa continúo con su observación con atención, aquella saiyajin de cabello azul la había robado toda su atención y ahora sólo la miraba a ella, sin perder detalle continuaba mirando aquella enorme batalla. Y como casi siempre terminaba pasando los saiyajin lograron derrotar a sus oponentes y se encontraban celebrando su nueva victoria, en un campo de batalla arrasado por la destrucción y donde la muerte predominaba, y sin embargo la chica saiyajin sólo podía observar sin estar demasiado conforme con el resultado.

—Les dije que no teníamos que matarlos, eran una raza muy débil. —decía la peli-azul a modo de reclamo contra sus compañeros.

—¿Vamos a tener que pasar por esto después de cada batalla? —Pregunto uno de los saiyajin mientras bebía algo que parecía cerveza y sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de la chica

—Ellos no tenían oportunidad contra nosotros, no era necesario que los matarán.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, conquistados los planetas para después poder venderlos, los habitantes son un estorbo. —Explicaba un hombre de gran musculatura, altura y cabello negro como la mayoría de los saiyajin.

—Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo. —dijo la chica mientras chasqueaba los dientes y giraba la mirada.

—Esta niña me está sacando de quicio, cada que terminamos una batalla dice lo mismo. ¿Por qué seguimos trayéndola con nosotros? —Cuestiono el mismo hombre

—Ahhh, ¿acaso creen que podrían conquistar un planeta por ustedes mismos? —Cuestiono ella con un tono burlón.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir niña?! —Replico el molesto.

—No creo que necesite repetirte lo inútil que eres.

Y sin previa advertencia el hombre se lanzó hacia la peli-azul con intención de acertar un puñetazo en el rostro de la chica quien lo esquivo con suma facilidad al tiempo que causaba que el saiyajin perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca al suelo.

—Eres un saiyajin de clase baja, ¿de verdad esperabas poder hacer algo contra mí que soy de clase alta? Deberías conocer tu lugar mejor basura. —dijo la peli-azul mientras se comenzaba a alejar del hombre.

—¿Y qué más da si tú eres de clase alta? De todas formas, pateare tu trasero en este momento.

Sin más el hombre ataco esta vez por la espalda de la chica, quien ágilmente salto para quedar detrás del saiyajin, el hombre se encontraba buscando a su oponente de un lado a otro confundido al haberla perdido de viste de un momento al otro. La chica le dio unos toques en el hombro tras lo cual el saiyajin giro de inmediato y fue recibido por un puño en su nariz.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces. —decía la saiyajin al tiempo que detenía un nuevo puñetazo del hombre para rápidamente romper la muñeca de su oponente.

El resto de los saiyajin tan solo observaban la pelea ante ellos, cada vez que conquistaban un planeta la cosas terminaban igual, una pelea entre ellos dos, y en la que él no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar.

—Ver como se matan mis soldados entre ellos es un espectáculo maravilloso, sin embargo, es suficiente por ahora.

—¡MI SEÑOR FREEZER! —Exclamaron la mayoría de los saiyajin al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas evidentemente nerviosos.

Freezer miro a su alrededor a todos y cada uno de los saiyajin que se encontraban en el lugar, y para sorpresa se encontró con que cierta saiyajin peli-azul no se encontraba de rodillas.

—Así que nuevamente me quieres desafiar jovencita. —dijo el emperador galáctico mientras lentamente se acercaba a la mujer.— Me parece que tender que castigarte.

La mujer hacia caso omiso a las palabras de Freezer y se limitaba a observarlo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Así que no te postraras ante mi como de costumbre, bien… —sin decir una sola palabra más Freezer propino una bofetada a la chica con su cola quien tan solo continuaba observando, el emperador repitió su acción castigando la mejilla contraria de la chica.

La acción se repitió por varios minutos sin que nadie hiciera nada al respecto y con la chica recibiendo todos los golpes que Freezer le propinaba, Freezer lanzo un nuevo ataque sin embargo esta vez fue interceptado por la palma de la mano de la chica quien sin más jalo la cola de aquel ser para sin perder el tiempo lanzarlo contra una montaña cercana de aquel desértico planeta causando que rocas y polvo volaran por doquier dificultando la visibilidad de los presentes al tiempo que algunos de los saiyajin comenzaban a huir por temor a las represalias que pudiera haber en su contra.

—Nunca me imaginé que un saiyajin se atrevería a levantar la mano contra de mí, ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar. Espero que no le tengas miedo a la muerte, saiyajin.

Freezer caminaba lentamente mientras un aura ligeramente purpura cubría su cuerpo, con cada paso del demonio del frio el planeta temblaba.

—Supongo que no tengo opción. —Se dijo la saiyajin mientras se ponía en guardia, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Freezer ya se encontraba frente a ella y le había propinado un codazo en el estómago causando que escupiera algo de sangre por tal golpe.

Freezer siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe mientras la chica se esforzaba por esquivar los golpes del emperador con poco éxito pues casi todos los golpes habían dado en su objetivo causando que el daño se comenzara a acumular con cada golpe.

—Maldición, no pude ver ninguno de sus movimientos. —reclamo la saiyajin a sí misma.— Pero no me rendiré.

Freezer se acercaba nuevamente a la saiyajin y de nuevo por un momento desapareció por completo de su vista.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que terminemos con esto, simio. —hablaba Freezer con tranquilidad.

Freezer desapareció por un segundo para de la nada aparecer detrás de la peli-azul y propinarle una patada en la nuca que la mando al suelo con dificultades para mantener la consciencia.

Sin dar pausas Freezer comenzó a reunir energía en la palma de su mano y rápidamente se prepara para lanzar y terminar con la pelea de una vez.

—¿Aquí termina todo? Al menos me hubiera gustado ser capaz de poder dar una pelea más digna. —Hablaba la chica para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe que terminaría con todo.

Pasaron los segundos y el ataque jamás llego por lo que la saiyajin nuevamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Freezer en la misma posición que había visto antes.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Se preguntó ella confundida.— Estaba segura de que iba a morir.

—Y así iba a ser, eso estuvo muy cerca señorita. —Hablo una voz a su espalda.— De no ser por mi Freezer te hubiera matado sin ninguna duda.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Tu quién demonios eres? —Pregunto la saiyajin sumamente confundida,

—Soy la Kaoishin del tiempo, y… ¿estas segura de que esa es la forma de hablarle a quien te acaba de salvar la vida?

—¿Salvarme la vida?

—Así es, en este momento el tiempo se encuentra detenido por si no lo habías notado.

Al mirar a su alrededor la chica pudo ver que todo el mundo se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando ella se encontraba pelando con Freezer y noto que el ambiente se sentía diferente.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —Agrego ella aun confundida.

—Bueno veras, tu tiempo se acabó aquí, si la historia continua su curso tu morirás ahora mismo, sin embargo, ahí es donde intervengo yo, tu destino llego a su fin, a menos que estés dispuesta a unirte conmigo a los "patrulleros del tiempo".

La chica peli-azul solo observaba sin entender muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Insistió la saiyajin.

—Lo hare más sencillo, puedes morir aquí mismo por las manos de Freezer, o puedes utilizar tu poder para proteger la historia. Entonces, ¿Qué elegirás?

La saiyajin continúo pensando por unos momentos, ella sabía que su poder era insuficiente para poder derrotar a Freezer, sabía que permanecer ahí sería una muerte segura ante ese rival, pero aún asi para un saiyajin era algo patético huir de una batalla.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión, no podré detener el tiempo por mucho. —dijo la Kaoishin mientras extendía su mano hacia la saiyajin.

Tras unos segundo más de duda las chía extendió su brazo y tomo la mano de la Kaoishin, para su sorpresa una luz las cubrió a ambas y una vez que se disipó se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente.

Ambas se encontraban en una sala enorme construida en su mayoría con piedra y en cuyo centro había una mesa llena de pergaminos.

La saiyajin no podía hacer nada más que mirar interesada aquel sitio nuevo para ella, mirando todo detalles que había ahí con mucha atención.

—Bienvenida a la cámara del tiempo. —Anuncio la Kaoishin entusiasmada mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

¿Camara del tiempo? —Repitió la saiyajin dudosa.

—Así es, es desde aquí que yo pude ir a rescatar te del ataque de Freezer. Todo gracias a aquellos pergaminos en la mesa.

La saiyajin se acercó a los pergaminos y se disponía tomar uno antes de ser detenida súbitamente por la Kaioshin del tiempo.

—No hagas eso, si por error viajaras en el tiempo podrías cambiar la historia y crear errores incorregibles —Explicaba la diosa.

La saiyajin sin decir nada simplemente acató la orden y se alejó de los pergaminos y permanecer pensativa por un tiempo mientras la Kaioshin sólo la observaba con calma.

La Kaioshin decidió darle un tiempo a la chica para que pudiera procesar, minutos antes la saiyajin se encontraban peleando por un planeta y al poco tiempo se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, seguro sería difícil de aceptar tal cambio.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es algo difícil de aceptar, pero en tu tiempo tu ya no existes, la línea del tiempo se corregirá a si misma y todos creerán que tu moriste en tu lucha contra Freezer, tal como debió ser.

—Ya veo. —Contesto la saiyajin aún pensativa.

—No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre, y bueno ya que tenemos algo de tiempo me gustaría saber.

—Mi nombre es Maya.

—Entonces sígueme Maya-san

Al tiempo que decía esto la Kaoishin salía del cuarto en donde se encontraban siendo seguida por Maya al poco tiempo.

Una vez fuera se encontraron en un gran jardín por el cual caminaron hasta una gran puerta que atravesaron, una vez fuera se encontraron a la mitad de una escaleras en una gran montaña, gente de múltiples razas pasaba por el lugar.

—Esta es la ciudad Conton, hogar de la patrulla del tiempo. —Anunciaba la Kaoishin entusiasmada mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

Sin más la Kaoishin comenzó a bajar las escaleras siendo seguida de cerca por Maya quien miraba con interés, una vez estuvieron abajo la Kaioshin guió el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba un monumento hecho con un holograma de un hombre con cabello parecido al de Gohan, una chaqueta azul brillante acompañada de una capa blanca y un pantalón negro.

—El es el héroe de cuando la ciudad aún se llamaba Toki Toki, al igual que tu el es un saiyajin.

La kaoishin continúo caminando por la ciudad,.

—Está es la academia, aquí es donde los patrulleros del tiempo se entrenan y consiguen sus categorías, ya te explicaré con más detalle más adelante.

Finalmente regresaron al cuarto donde comenzaron el tour, en cuanto estuvieron dentro la Kaoishin guardo todos los pergaminos y regresó con uno nuevo, sin embargo este pergamino se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura.

—Te explicaré con más detalle, como dije antes está es la cámara del tiempo, los pergaminos como los que viste antes, ellos contienen la historia de varios universos, sin embargo este es diferente, este pergamino la historia que contiene ha sido alterada por alguien, nuestro trabajo en la patrulla del tiempo es corregir estos cambios para que la historia se desarrolle correctamente, ahí es donde entras tu, quiero que corrijas la historia contenida en este pergamino. —Finalizo la Kaoishin mientras extendía el pergamino en la mesa del centro

Una vez extendido en el pergamino se mostraron las imágenes de tres personas peleando un namekusein, un terrícolas y un saiyajin, aquel saiyajin evidentemente llevaba la ventaja del combate y era cuestión de tiempo para que acabará con sus oponentes.

De golpe la Kaioshin volvió a enrollar el pergamino al tiempo que lo tomaba y extendía la mano para entregárselo a Maya quien lo tomo sin entender bien porque se lo entregaban.

—Bien a trabajar.

—¿Pero que puedo hacer sólo con el pergamino? —pregunto ella mientras tomaba el pergamino.

—Tan sólo concéntrate e intenta dejar pasar tu energía a través del pergamino, de esta forma abrirás el portal hacia el mundo del pergamino.

La saiyajin siguió las indicaciones de la Kaoishin dejo que su energía fluyera a través del pergamino para de inmediato ser cubierta por una luz similar a la que la había llevado a la cámara del tiempo.

Cuando está luz se disipó la saiyajin se encontró en el campo de batalla que acaba de ver en el pergamino y a las mismas personas que había visto peleando.

—Tu objetivo es ayudar a Son Goku y a Piccolo, en la historia original ellos fueron capaces de ganar por si mismo sin embargo esta versión de Raditz es mucho más fuerte de lo que debería ser. Ten cuidado. —dijo la Kaoishin desde el nido del tiempo.

Maya observó la escena por un poco más de tiempo al dudar de lo que tenía que hacer la pelea era de un solo lado tanto Goku como Piccolo se encontraban a nada de ser derrotados y aesinados.

—Raditz es suficiente, ya tienes esta batalla ganada, no es necesario que continúes. —Hablo Maya llamando la atención del saiyajin en pie.

—¿Una saiyajin? Creí que los saiyajin se habían extinguido.—Se cuestionó Raditz al ver la cola de la chica.— ¿Cómo me conoces?

—¿Cómo que extintos? Da igual no dejaré que hagas más.

—¿Tu me detendras?

Y de un momento al otro Raditz ataco a la chica con ferocidad y a su vez Maya esquivaba sus ataques con relativa facilidad, Raditz libera un golpe tras otro y no parecía que se fuera a cansar. Goku por ese momento se levantaba nuevamente al tiempo que Piccolo hacia lo mismo.

—No se quien seas tú, pero no dejaré que libres está batalla sola. —Anuncio Goku mientras volvía a la batalla.

—Kakarotto, está es la última oportunidad que te dare, únete a mí, después de todo eres un saiyajin, tienes el poder, vamos hermanito, juntos seremos invencibles.

—Ya te lo dije, jamás me uniría a alguien como tu.

—En ese caso, ¡MUERE!

Raditz lanzó una onda de energía que tomó a Goku por sorpresa con el tiempo exacto para poder defenderse pero aún así el impacto fue lo suficiente para mandar a Goku volando unos cuantos metros. Sin pausas Raditz atacó está vez a Maya, sin embargo esta vez sus ataques eran neutralizado con agilidad o bloqueados al momento justo.

—Un saiyajin de clase baja como tu no tiene oportunidad contra mi. —dijo Maya al tiempo que giraba para acertar con una patada en la cara de Raditz.

La patada lanzó a Raditz varios metros y para cuando se levantó por su armadura había varias cuarteaduras, el saiyajin tan sólo miro algo sorprendido a la mujer contra la que peleaba.

—Hablas de clase baja, veamos tu poder para poder reírme de lo bajo que será. —Anuncio Raditz mientras encendía su rastreador y comenzaba a medir el poder de su oponente.

Maya permaneció inmóvil mientras Radizt obtenía una lectura de su poder.

—Tienes un poder de 10. —dijo Raditz mientras reía a carcajadas.

Maya sólo sonrió mientras comenzaba a incrementar su poder y las lecturas del rastreador del saiyajin cambiaban.

Las risas pararon al tiempo que Radizt se concentraba en la lectura del aparato que tras unos segundos finalmente se detuvo.

—Es imposible, tienes un poder de 10000.

—Y bien, ¿quieres continuar con esto? —Cuestiono la saiyajin sin dejar de sonreír.

Raditz dudaba en atacar después de obtener una lectura sobre e poder de aquella mujer sus deseos de pelear disminuyeron drásticamente.

—Parece que el necesita un pequeño empujón. —dijo a una voz a lo lejos.

Raditz al momento se cubrió de un aura oscura mientras que su Ki aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Esto no es bueno. —dijo Goku mientras se levantaba de nuevo— Tendremos que pelear juntos si queremos ganar.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que le hay gustado, pues pronto volveré con más.


End file.
